Episode 1 (1998 Anime)
The Sword of Baltanders (我が名はオーフェン, Wa Ga Na Wa Ōfen) is the first episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Plot Details A young blonde woman walks through a lake and notices a male sorcerer standing atop nearby castle ruins. Sometime much later, that same sorcerer named Orphen trains his student, Majic. They leave the area after Oprhen fails to make a bottle explode. Afterward, the young blonde woman's carriage breaks down and she notices the bottle. Orphen and Majic return to Majic's father's shop. Orphen a Black Sorcerer from the Tower of Fangs claiming to be one of thirteen candidates for Court Sorcerer. Orphen has taken on Majic to teach him and has proof of his rank thanks to his dragon pendant hanging around his neck. However, the shop owner is skeptical because Orphen has been hanging around the town of Tokokanta for too long. Its been two moons since Orphen has begun teaching Magic, with no results. Not only this, but Orphen has been very lazy and hasn't paid his rent either, adding to the old man's suspicion. Orphen and Majic leave to go bird watching where the Sorcerer notices a blonde woman in one of the nearby mansion. In the basement of that same house, two brothers prepare dinner for the wealthy women inside. They got the job from Orphen so they can repay their debt to him. The younger brother, Dortin, notices a dragon-like sword after he finishes work. He notes this is the sword Orphen is interested in and wonders why. Elsewhere, a clan of evil sorcerers prepares to retake the sword for themselves. The elder sister, Mariabelle is scolded by her younger sister, Cleao for admiring the Orphen who's been staring at her from outside. Mariabelle believes Orphen is a good person despite not knowing him and says he's been watching over her for a whole year. Cleao is just returning from school and is still very skeptical of Orphen watching her, believing him to be a peeping tom. Cleao panics encounters the two dwarven brothers and Volcan exposes Orphen's identity to her. Cleao confronts Majic and Orphen outside, even bringing the mystic sword with her to deal with them. The brothers accompany her but Orphen blows them away with a single spell. Cleao is crushed that the man she saw atop the castle before is nothing but a peeping tom. Majic and Cleao recognize each other from elementary school, but she refuses to believe Orphen and attacks. He avoids her sword until their interrupted by a sudden flood of dark clouds. Cleao tries to use the distraction to strike Orphen, but he effortlessly disarms her and tells Majic to take her back inside. Black lightning rains down from the clouds and wreaks havoc on the town. This serves as a warning that Bloody August is coming to attack. Years ago, a monster appeared in August and destroyed several cities. Since then it has become a dark legend rumored to repeat more murders every time it appears. Ghost underlings of the Bloody August appear and Orphen blows them away with a spell. When the ghosts dissipate, a dragon descends from the clouds to face Orphen. The black sorcerer claims he's been searching five long years for Azalie. Characters Important Terminology ;Locations *Totokanta **Bagup's Inn **Everlasting Estate Sorcery ;Spells *Sword of Light *Starling of Death ;Magic Items *Sword of Baltanders Navigation Category:Episodes (1998 Anime)